


Cienka granica

by Tanrei



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Child Murder, Co-workers, Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Murder Mystery, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Workplace
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanrei/pseuds/Tanrei
Summary: Co musiałby zrobi Hannibal by być jeszcze bliżej przy Will'u niż do tej pory? Bardzo krótki fic, niewiele się dzieje.





	Cienka granica

Niebo miało dziś brzydki szary kolor, chłodne powietrze było tylko nieistotnym dodatkiem do paskudnego miejsca zbrodni. Will Graham obserwował jak jego koledzy z pracy dokładnie obserwują ciało ofiary, zimne zwłoki sprawdzane centymetr po centymetrze w nadziei że uda się odnaleźć jakiś ślad mordercy. Ale oczywiście nie odnajdą żadnego. Sprawca był zbyt wyrafinowany, inteligentny, każde miejsce kolejnej zbrodni było idealnym odwzorowaniem tej pierwszej-nie popełnionej przez niego. Był świadkiem czegoś strasznego i dziś odnawia tą straszną scenerie by pokazać niemoc wymiaru sprawiedliwości, ukazać krzywdę która go dotknęła którą ktoś kiedyś przeoczył. Dlatego dziś na trawie leżały zwłoki 6 letniej dziewczynki; jej ciało było makabrycznie pokiereszowane odłamkami szkła, niektóre nacięcia były głębokie. Morderca nie zabił jej od razu. Patrzył jak umiera, jak z każdą minutą coraz mniej krwi jest w tym maleńkim ciałku. Tak jak wtedy. Pewnego dnia przeniósł nawiedzające go sny na jawę.  
\- Tego ciała z pewnością nie można pokazać rodzicom - powiedział ponurym głosem jeden ze śledczych.  
Przez grupę przetoczył się pomruk aprobaty.  
\- Wygląda na to, że przeciął jej kawałkiem szkła także struny głosowe. – Lars Green, Koroner, pochylający się nad ciałem pokręcił głową; Z całą pewnością nieczęsto widuje się coś takiego. W ogóle ten akt niepotrzebnej brutalności przy mordowaniu dziecka był niecodzienny. Zwłaszcza kolejny taki w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia.  
\- Żeby nie mogła wołać o pomoc. – stwierdził Will po jakiejś chwili.  
Morgan, stojący obok niego pokiwał powoli głową, widocznie przetrawiając informacje.  
\- Rany są niemal identyczne jak u poprzednich ofiar. – Green wstał, strzelając stawami w kolanach i ściągając rękawiczki. Odwrócił się do detektywa Dereka i Willa. – Więcej dowiemy się w laboratorium.  
* * *  
\- Zastanawiasz się dlaczego ją zabiłem?  
Will wpatrywał się w tafle jeziora Ashbourton, dziś nie zmąconej przez wiatr.  
\- Bo tylko w ten sposób ludzie mogą Cię usłyszeć - stwierdził. Ryby nie bardzo chciały dziś brać. To pewnie przez te wszystkie hałasy. - Słyszę Cię wyraźnie. Znajdę Cię. - po tych słowach Will odwrócił się. Nikogo już nie było. Poczuł jak coś chwyta go za brzeg kurtki. Zimne dłonie. Dziewczynka. Sceneria się zmieniła. Znajdowali się razem w jakiejś ciemnej przestrzeni, widział tylko ją. Mówiła coś ale na jej szyi otworzyła się rana. Strumień krwi obryzgał twarz Willa, nadal czuł jak szarpie go za ubranie, jej pokrwawione ręce tworzyły smugi krwi na jego spodniach, chciał żeby go puściła, nie chciał jej odepchnąć, niech już go puści, PUŚĆ. Słowa nie mogły przejść mu przez gardło. Musiał się obudzić. Ktoś szarpał go za ramię  
\- William! Will! - jego oczom ukazała się twarz terapeuty, rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu w którym się aktualnie znajdował, leżał na zimnej posadzce poczekalni. Miał dziś umówioną wizytę u Lectera, no tak. Cholera by wzięła.  
\- Chyba znowu miałeś jeden z tych ataków, prawda?  
Will poczuł ukłucie, ale na razie był zbyt nieprzytomny, żeby do końca zarejestrować co się działo dookoła. Po chwili powoli się podniósł, co prawda tylko podparł się na łokciach – nie czuł się zupełnie na sile, żeby wstać, ale z pomocą Hannibala okazało się to o wiele łatwiejsze. Usiedli znów w gabinecie doktora; Will czuł na sobie jego wzrok, przez cały czas. Chłodne, oceniające sytuacje spojrzenie, i dopiero po jakiejś chwili uświadomił sobie, że ciarki przebiegają mu po plecach.  
Zaczynał być rozdrażniony i zdekoncentrowany . Ciągle myślał o tym, kiedy urojenia dopadną go kolejny raz, w efekcie czego odczuwał ciągłe napięcie i strach.  
***  
\- Will Graham jest niezdolny do pracy.  
Hannibal siedział w gabinecie szefa FBI, Dominica Harpera. Obok niego stał Derek Morgan - aktualny przełożony Willa, zupełnie niezadowolony z obrotu sprawy. Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał kogoś rozszarpać  
-Doktorze Lecter, jeśli można - wtrącił szybko Derek, siląc się na uprzejmość –Will jest niezastąpiony, dzięki niemu szybkość rozwiązywania spraw wzrosła dwukrotnie, nie mówiąc już o tym ile osób udało się ocalić! Czy naprawdę odsunięcie go od służby to jedyne rozwiązanie?  
\- Reguły są najwyraźniej dla pana czymś względnym panie Morgan - stwierdził Hannibal spokojnym głosem, nie sposób jednak nazwać tej emocji, która kryła się za fasadą uprzejmego upomnienia. - Chciałbym jednak skonsultować się z psychiatrą, który udzielił panu Grahamowi przyzwolenia na pracę w FBI. Niezwykłe umiejętności Willa są bronią obusieczną, praca tutaj wyrządziła trwały uraz, doprowadziła do choroby. Gdybym dał Willowi ocenę pozytywną przyzwoliłbym na kwestionowanie swoich kompetencji.  
Śledczy prychnął.  
\- Kompetencje, a życie ludzi?  
\- Rozumiem, że dobro jednostki nie przekłada pan nad dobro ogółu, ale proszę zrozumieć: On jest niestabilny, i na niewiele zda się w FBI. Prędzej będziemy musieli zamknąć go w szpitalu.  
Szef FBI milczał, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw obydwu stron. Z jednej strony faktem było, że dzięki konsultacjom z Grahamem śledztwo na pewno szło sprawniej niż normalnie. Był cenny dla wydziału. Z drugiej jednak, był w pełni świadom wartości Morgana – Prędzej wykończy Willa w pracy, niż pozwoli mu odejść od sprawy, którą aktualnie prowadzili.  
\- Możemy pójść na jakąkolwiek ugodę w tej sytuacji? Nie odsuwając pana Grahama od śledztwa, ale jednocześnie pozostawiając go pod stałą obserwacją psychiatryczną?  
\- Nie wystarczą nasze dotychczasowe spotkania raz w tygodniu, sir. Lecz… Myślę, że możemy pójść na ugodę. – Lecter spojrzał na śledczego, jakby ostatni raz robił wyjątek tego typu. – Będę obserwować Willa przy pracy. W razie, gdybyśmy zbliżali się do niebezpiecznej granicy, zainterweniuję. Ponad to chciałbym wciąż prowadzić z nim prywatne sesje.  
\- Doktor ma także specjalizację z medycyny, i myślę, że również mógłby się wam do czegoś przydać w laboratorium czy kostnicy, Dereku.  
A więc decyzja podjęta. Od teraz Hannibal Lecter miał towarzyszyć Willowi podczas dostawania się do umysłów morderców.


End file.
